The Wedding
by Jillcb
Summary: On the eve of Arthur and Gwen's wedding, guests begin to gather at Camelot for the occasion. For Arthur and Gwen their feelings of nerves are steadied, as their friends and family show their support, for Camelot's golden couple. A happy and hopeful story on the dawn of a new age in Camelot.


**The Wedding**

The day of the wedding of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere, began early. The sun shone high in the sky, immediately filling the Kingdom with a new found hope. The dark days of having seen off Morgana Pendragon's latest quest for power, was now behind them, and it seemed as if they were indeed entering a new age.

For once Merlin had a smile on his face, today he felt would be a new beginning for everyone, not least his friends Arthur and Gwen. For the past couple of years he had been their biggest supporter. He was always there whenever their relationship had run into trouble.

He had seen it as his personal goal to reunite them, whenever trouble had threatened. He had sometimes gone further then intended. But he always knew that they were destined to rule over Camelot, and bring the Kingdom into a new golden age. He had always promised himself that nothing would stand in the way of that happening.

As he walked down the corridor everyone he passed, had a smile on their face. There may have been some problems over the wedding, but everyone was ready for it now. It was as if everybody wanted to release their tensions, now that the dark days were over, at least for now.

Merlin didn't doubt for one minute, that Morgana was somewhere in the background. He also

knew that one day she would be back, and he would have to be ready for it. But for now he hid her into the back of his mind.

Today would be for his friends, and for the future of Camelot, and everything that he had worked so hard for. He smiled as he noticed the figure of Sir Elyan walking towards him, looking nervous and for once a little unkempt.

"Feeling nervous?" Merlin smiled nodding towards him.

"Yes." Elyan admitted. "I can't say I've ever given anyone away before."

Merlin laughed. "I'm sure everything will go smoothly. I will make sure the prat is in the right place at the right time."

Elyan laughed. "I feel so nervous, I feel like it is me getting married." He said.

"I'm not sure Arthur would agree to that." Merlin laughed. "How is Gwen?"

"She had a quiet night last night with a couple of friends, I'm just going to check up on her now. I still can't quite believe that my sister is about to become Arthur's wife." Elyan said.

"Not only his wife, but the Queen of Camelot." Merlin smiled.

"Indeed." Elyan smiled feeling suddenly quite proud.

"Give her my best wishes." Merlin smiled, as he noticed Arthur pop his head out of his door. "I will see you both later, I have a feeling I maybe needed."

Elyan turned around as Merlin's name was shouted out.

"Sire." Elyan called.

"Ah Sir Elyan shouldn't you be with…." Arthur began, suddenly lost for words.

"With Gwen you're proposed wife?" Merlin suggested with a hint of a smile.

"Yes thank you Merlin." Arthur snapped. "I do know whom I'm about to marry!"

"Well that is a relief." Merlin nodded "It would avoid considerable embarrassment later on."

"I was looking for my ceremonial sword." Arthur said, attempting to sound more efficient, even if he didn't feel it.

"You're only half dressed." Merlin pointed out. "Why on earth would you want your sword now?"

"I need to check that you have cleaned it." Arthur said, as he looked down at himself, and discovered he was indeed only half dressed.

"It is already done." Merlin assured him. "I got up especially early to do some chores."

"Good." 'Arthur said, allowing Merlin to do up his shirt. "What about the flowers?"

"Done." Merlin said. "You feeling nervous?"

"I've told you before Merlin. I never get nervous." Arthur said.

"Oh yes of course you're a warrior, I was forgetting." Merlin grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" Arthur asked sternly.

"Nothing." Merlin assured him.

"Yes alright, you are right I am Merlin." Arthur suddenly admitted. "Suppose I make a mistake, get my words mixed up?"

"You will be fine." Merlin smiled, "It is just natural wedding nerves. Anyway it's not as if you've never been stupid in front of her before!"

"Merlin!"

"What?" Merlin asked. "I'm just saying that because it is your wedding today, any mistake made, just appears bigger than it actually is."

Arthur thought about it for a second, before regarding Merlin suspiciously. But as his head was still in a haze from the night before session in The Tavern, he decided to let it go. He was probably right, it was just plain nerves. But he knew he was desperate to get everything right, this of all days. As Merlin finished fussing around him, doing up his cloak, the young man took a step back.

"There you are. Everything will go fine today, it is a step forward for everyone in Camelot, the start of a new age for us all. You and Gwen are the leaders of that new age, you will both lead us into a new world, which will unite everybody in the Kingdom." Merlin said, having to fight the emotion in his words.

Arthur regarded him for a second. "You still drunk Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin knew, under the sarcasm that his friend had been genuinely moved by his words.

"Thank you old friend." Arthur said putting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Both Guinevere and I both know, we would not still be together, if it wasn't for you."

For a second there was a comfortable silence between the pair of them, as each looked at the other. Arthur always felt there was a special connection somehow, one that he couldn't explain to anyone else. But both he and Merlin knew it was there.

"Maybe a quick drink to let in the new age?" Merlin asked. Before Arthur could say no they were both holding small glasses of wine.

"To the new golden age of Camelot." Merlin toasted.

"The new golden age." Arthur smiled and he threw the drink back, and let the warm feeling glow inside him.

* * *

Guinevere sat at the dressing table making last minute checks on her appearance, before she would begin her new life. She had been given Morgana's old chambers to get dressed in, and all of a sudden her mind went back to another time.

She was brushing the hair of her mistress Morgana Pendragon. It was a time when everything seemed very innocent. The two of them would often spend the hours chatting away at the latest gossip that they had heard from somewhere. For some reason this really stayed in Guinevere's mind, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was still shocked at the venom that Morgana had used to try kill her with recently. Maybe it was just because she felt nostalgic for the old days again. She sighed and put down the mirror on the table.

She smiled as the door opened and her brother Elyan entered. She was so grateful that he had entered her life again. When she had asked him to give her away, he had been so stunned it had reminded her of Tom her father. Elyan and Tom had many characteristics that were similar, not least their love of Guinevere. She felt it in every stare, that he lavished on her, and she laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe my sister looks so beautiful." Elyan smiled back.

"Listen to you." Guinevere laughed.

"I mean it, mother and father would be so proud." he said a look of pride on his face.

"I'm just grateful we are back together Elyan. There was a time when I wondered if that would ever be the case."

Elyan still felt ashamed that he had made such little effort to stay in touch with his family. It was something he could not make up with his father, but he could with his sister, and he vowed to do it.

"I promise you, I will never be so selfish again Guinevere. I will always be there for you, whatever happens in the future." he said holding her hand.

"Oh stop it, you will make me cry. I'm suppose to be happy on my wedding day." Guinevere smiled. She looked around the chambers, still not quite able to take in the fact that this would be her home soon.

"Wasn't this Morgana's old chambers?" Elyan asked watching his sister's eyes darting round the room.

"Yes, I spent many a day, gossiping in here." Guinevere admitted. "Everything was very simple then, it almost seems like another life now. Sometimes it is hard to imagine what my new life will be like in comparison."

"Well you and Arthur belong together, I'm sure you will both be really happy." Elyan smiled.

"Yes. There where times when I thought we'd never have the chance to be together, but now we are I must give this everything. I have to prove that I can be a good and just Queen, alongside Arthur."

Suddenly a knock on the door, made them both look towards it nervously.

"I think that is the signal for your new life to begin." Elyan offered his arm.

Guinevere slowly got up, and put her hand through Elyan's arm, making sure her dress was riding okay. Just as she did so a figure came running through the door.

"Oh my lady I am so sorry." she cried. "I got called up for other duties, I didn't realise it was so late."

"That's okay Bronwen." Guinevere smiled.

Once Bronwen had stopped fussing behind her, Guinevere allowed her brother to escort her to the thone room.

* * *

The guests had been arriving all day, and were now assembled in the throne room, waiting for the happy couple to arrive. There were dignitaries from all over the Five Kingdoms, as well as friends and family of the two. There were important matters to attend to for the future, but for now that was forgotten as they waited for the wedding to take place.

Everywhere people looked there were flowers and decorations handing off every wall, and a feeling of happiness seemed to reverberate around every room of the castle. It had taken a couple of days to get everything right, but as Merlin walked down the corridor with Gaius he was proud of the work done.

He had been given a brand new red jacket, and despite his annoyance at having had one especially made (due to Guinevere's insistance), he now felt quite relaxed in it. He had also noticed it had led to even more women's eyes looking over at him, which was not an unpleasant experience for him.

As he sat next to Gaius with the Knights behind them, he watched Arthur who was already at the front, awaiting for his bride to arrive. Merlin flashed a smile over Arthur's way, in an order to relax him, he knew that Arthur's nerves had just recently increased. But soon him and Guinevere would be married, and the warlock smiled tonight they would have a great feast, and everyone would unwind.

Suddenly the door flew open, and suddenly Arthur's eyes were suddenly in the entrance of the room, as he spotted a distance figure, in a long purple dress, making her way over to him. With every step that she came nearer, Arthur could feel his heartbeat increase. He was stunned by the sight of her. He was so proud of how admiring everyone was of his wife to be, as people gasped as she walked nearer and nearer towards him. She had her beautiful long hair brushed down onto her shoulders, he could now see the beautiful golden lace that held her dress in place. She looked every inch a Queen to Arthur in that minute, and suddenly he was impatient for it all to begin. The future that their union would bring Camelot, and everyone who made that Kingdom up.

He smiled as she arrived and slowly made her way up the steps. She carefully went down in front of him, as Arthur took the crown off the pillow, that Elywyn had brought over to him.

Addressing the whole room, as well as his wife he said the words that would bound her to him and to Camelot.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you, Guinevere Queen of Camelot." Arthur carefully put the crown on her head. She smiled up at him, and he opened his hands up to her, taking her hands in his and escorted her to the top step.

For a brief second they looked at each other their hands joined together, before Arthur leaned over to her and their lips met for a kiss, that went on for too brief a time for Arthur's liking. But he knew they would have plenty of time for that later. For now they had duties to perform.

He turned around still holding Guinevere's hand before shouting out to the room, a happy smile on his face.

"Long live the Queen!"

The whole room rose in unison, repeating the call. Everywhere he looked he could see happy smiling faces, and he revelled in the feeling. In the front two rows he could see the Knights all shouting as one, as well as Gaius. But most of all his brother and friend Merlin, who for once looked quite overcome, as he watched his two friends finally take their vows to themselves and their Kingdom.

Arthur would always look back on this day, as the happiest time of his life. A day that would cheer him up, whenever he needed cheering. He knew there would be rough times ahead. Morgana was still out there, and as long as she was, he knew there would always be a risk. But now he had Guinevere as his wife, and his friend Merlin and his band of Knights, he knew he had everything that he could ever want.

Now he had to take the future in his hands and make it his. He had to bring the golden age that he and Merlin had spoken off earlier on and make it a reality for everyone, and not just themselves. He had never felt a heavier burden than what he did in this moment. But he knew he had everyone around him, that would help bring about that golden age of Camelot and make it a place that everyone cherished and shared in.


End file.
